mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour is a game in the ''Mario Kart'' series for mobile devices. It was revealed on January 31, 2018. It has been revealed that the game is going to be free-to-start. There were delays to launching it on April.Mario Kart. Mario Kart - Our developers need more time to tinker under... | Facebook Facebook. (January 31, 2019) Retrieved February 1, 2019. It was released on September 25, 2019. Other than the rest of the Mario Kart franchise, Mario Kart Tour always concentrates on one tour for about 2 weeks and then switches the Tour. In tours, there are highlights (drivers, karts and gliders) which then briefly appear and disappear after the current tour. Highlights can reappear in future tours. Characters *Mario **Mario (Musician) **Mario (Hakama) **Mario (Santa) **Mario (Happi) **Baby Mario **Ice Mario **Metal Mario **Gold Mario (coin rush) *Luigi **Baby Luigi **Penguin Luigi * Peach **Peach (Kimono) **Peach (Vacation) **Pink Gold Peach **Peach (Wintertime) ** Baby Peach ** Baby Peach (Cherub) ** Pink Gold Peach * Daisy ** Daisy (Holiday Cheer) **Baby Daisy *Rosalina **Baby Rosalina **Rosalina (Halloween) **Rosalina (Aurora) *Pauline **Pauline (Party Time) *Lakitu *Yoshi **Yoshi (Reindeer) **Red Yoshi *Birdo *Birdo (Light Blue) *Toad **Toad (Party Time) **Toad (Pit Crew) *Toadette **Peachette *Wario *Wario (Hiker) *Waluigi **Waluigi (Bus Driver) *Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong *Bowser **Dry Bowser *Bowser Jr *Shy Guy **Shy Guy (Pastry Chef) **Black Shy Guy **Pink Shy Guy *Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa (Freerunning) **Gold Koopa (Freerunning) *Dry Bones *King Boo **King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) *Koopalings **Ludwig von Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Lemmy Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Larry Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa Courses New *A course inspired by Tokyo, featuring the Rainbow Bridge and Ginza as traversable areas. (Tokyo Blur) *Another course inspired by Tokyo, featuring traditional Japanese architecture including Sensō-ji. *A New-York themed track leading through the city. (New York Minute) *A course inspired by Paris, featuring the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe as traversable landmarks. (Paris Promenade) *Several (already included) tracks which contain christmas trees, which were temporarily added to some tracks. *Also, some tracks have slightly different versions of themselves. The "T" tracks often have more obstacles to trick off, "R" tracks are backwards (with some new elements added), and "R/T" courses are both features combined. Tours Note:' Tours and their highlights last for 2 weeks but they may reappear later. *-Active tour event Items New *Double Bob-ombs (exclusive to Wario, Waluigi, Shy Guy, Roy, and Mario (Musician)) *Banana Barrels (exclusive to Diddy Kong) *Mushroom Cannon (exclusive to Peachette, Toad (Party Time), Kimono Peach and Shy Guy (Pastry Chef) *Bob-Omb Cannon (exclusive to King Boo (Luigi's Mansion), Black Shy Guy and Mario (Happi)) *Bubble (exclusive to Baby Rosalina, Lemmy, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy) *Coin Box (Mario Kart Tour) (exclusive to Mario (Hakama), Peach (Vacation), Pink Gold Peach, Gold Koopa (Freerunning), and Pauline (Party Time)) *Dash Ring (exclusive to Rosalina, Rosalina (Halloween), Ludwig von Koopa and Peach (Wintertime)) *Ice Flower (exclusive to Luigi (Penguin), and Ice Mario) Returning *Green Shell **Triple Green Shell (exclusive to Koopa Troopa, Iggy, Dry Bones, and Lakitu) *Coin *Blue Spiny Shell *Lightning *Super Horn *Lucky Seven (exclusive to King Boo, Pauline and Daisy (Holiday Cheer)) *Blooper *Mushroom **Triple Mushroom (exclusive to Toad and Toadette) *Mega Mushroom *Bullet Bill (item) *Bob-omb *Red Shell *Fire Flower (exclusive to Mario, Luigi, Metal Mario, Mario (Santa), and Red Koopa (Freerunning)) *Yoshi Egg (exclusive to Yoshi)18 *Birdo Egg (exclusive to Birdo) *Bowser's Shell (exclusive to Bowser, Dry Bowser, and Bowser Jr) *Giant Banana (exclusive to Donkey Kong and Morton Koopa Jr) *Triple Banana (exclusive to Waluigi (Busdriver)) *Heart (exclusive to Peach, Daisy, and Wendy) *Boomerang Flower (exclusive to Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Larry Koopa, and Toad (Pit Crew))18 *Super Star (only in challenges) Karts 'Normal' *Pipe Frame *Birthday Girl *Mushmellow *Biddybuggy *Koopa Dasher *Bullet Blaster *Pipe Buggy *Cheep Charger *Landship Tour-exclusive *Birthday Girl (Rosalina) *Warship *Pink Mushmellow *Bull's-Eye Banzai *Green Cheep Charger 'Super' *Turbo Yoshi *Red Turbo Yoshi *Mach 8 *Turbo Birdo *Soda Jet *Super Blooper *Blue Seven *Royale *Cloud 9 *Poltergust 4000 *Streamliner *Zucchini *DK Jumbo *Koopa Clown *Para-Wing (kart) *Flame Flyer *Barrel Train Tour-exclusive *Gold Blooper *White Royale *Red Streamliner *Chrome DK Jumbo *Dark Clown 'High-End' *Trickster *Ghost Ride *Macharon *Kabuki Dasher *Circuit Special *Black Circuit *Bruiser *Swift Jack Tour-Exclusive (Spotlight) *Double-Decker *Jingle Bells *Platinum Taxi *Blue Badwagon *Wildfire Flyer *Carrot Kart Tour-Exclusive (Gold Pass) *Gold Train *Black B Dasher *Black Circuit *Queen Bee *Radish Rider *Swift Jack Gliders *Super Glider *Paper Glider *Droplet Glider *BBIA Parafoil *Minion Paper Glider *Parachute *Parafoil *Piranha Plant Parafoil *Oilpaper Umbrella *Lightning Oilpaper *Bob-Omb Parafoil *Shell Parachute *BaNaNa Parafoil *Fare Flier *Purple Oilpaper Umbrella *Full Flight *Strawberry Crepe *Le Tricolore *Starchute *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider *Wario Wing *Waluigi Wing *Royal Parachute *Bullet Bill Parachute *Rainy Balloons *Gold Glider *Cloud Glider *Glitter Glider *Swooper *Wicked Wings *Piston Glider *Pink Flower Glider *Soaring Jack *Gift Glider *New Year's 2020 Gold Pass The Gold Pass is a subscription service which allows the player to: 1. Get "Gold Gifts" by racing in tours! (earn more rewards like drivers, rubies and more) 2.Earn badges from "Gold Challenges"! (more available missions (and rewards)) 3. Unlock 200cc races! (race faster) 'Notes:' As the game sais, quote: "the two-week free trial is only for new subscribers and it is limited to one per account. When the free trial period ends, a paid Gold Pass subscription will begin automatically for the price shown below per month unless it is cancelled as explained below.", end quote. One month costs: $4,99 '-this article is not in any way supporting or advertising this subscription pass-' Gallery Mario Kart Tour Japan Logo.jpg|The Japanese logo. References de:Mario Kart Tour es:Mario Kart Tour fr:Mario Kart Tour it:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart series